Appreciating Racing
by SeascapeMural
Summary: Starscream didn't exactly recall how he had gotten himself into this situation. He must admit that he was somewhat intrigued. What could possibly hold Knock Out's attention throughout such an endeavor? But after this, perhaps he was beginning to see why the medic would enjoy such an activity...
1. Chapter 1

**A roleplay between lostfrequencies and myself, which she kindly converted to narrative prose. She was Knock Out, while I was Starscream [He's awesome, okay. No shame. XD]. We're still looking for players, so if you want to join, here's a link: tfprelics . proboards .com**

**Remove the spaces and you should be there, :3.**

**Let the win begin.**

* * *

Starscream didn't exactly recall how he had gotten himself into this situation. No doubt Knock Out had done something to impair his judgment: give him high-grade perhaps, or maybe even toy with his dreams of leading the Decepticons to victory...

He let out a quiet hum at the thought, pleasure making his wings quake for an instant before he regained control of himself.

Despite the fact that he hated being on this planet's surface for any period of time, he did find himself enjoying the thought of being away from the Nemesis. Although it was a vague worry that Megatron would discover his absence, without the actual threat of his lord's presence looming over his shoulder plating, he found himself relaxing a tiny bit. Not that he let it show. He wouldn't give Knock Out any indication of what he thought of this excursion. Except for disapproval, but that was a given.

The Seeker hiked his wings up in irritation, a scowl resident on his faceplate. His claws tapped impatiently against his plating, and he huffed, hoping that by showing his annoyance, someone might actually do something about it. He flicked a digit at an imaginary piece of grime, a soft sigh escaping his vocals. "When is this supposed to be entertaining?"

"Patience, Kommandant," Knock Out replied with a smirk. "It'd be any moment now. Don't you just love being out here?"

Starscream scoffed, rolling his optics before fixing them on the flashy red frame beside him. He didn't understand the other's fascination with the German language, but didn't typically let it bother him. By now, the use of the word 'Kommandant' was almost reassuring. At least someone remembered his worth.

"As if. I love being up there, not stuck down here," the Seeker growled out, gesturing at the ground with disgust. He hadn't even been here for a joor, but he already longed to return to the sky. Although there were a few teasing winds, none of them were the strong gusts that he appreciated, none were enough to make his wing's receptors flick with pleasure. "And it better be soon. I do have work to do."

Starscream shifted on his high-heeled thrusters, the temptation to pace behind and around Knock Out burning through his processor. He mentally stamped on it; in all the likelihood, the action would make him look ridiculous more than anything, and he would not have that. Not while he was out of his element.

Knock Out stifled a chuckle and shrugged. "Well if you must flex your wings, be my guest."

The medic turned suddenly, his crimson gaze widening at the sight of two beautiful exotic cars speeding across the open road. "There," he said. "Right on time."

"Finally." Starscream gaze flicked to the medic's face, a smirk forming on his own faceplate as he observed the red mech's appreciative look. Knock Out was clearly enamored by this activity and the vehicles that came with it, but the reasoning behind this was clearly lost on the Seeker's narrow frame of mind.

"Oh-_kay_." Knock Out began tapping a series of digits on his communications panel located on the back of his wrist. "Meet me at these coordinates." He then leapt off from their hiding place and shifted into vehicle mode, his engine revving and wheels grinding against the rocky ground before hitting the road. The racer was finally off to meet with the Lamborghini and the Ferrari that were now kilometres away.

The silver mech glanced briefly at the coordinates, not even deeming the subject worth response. His gaze followed Knock Out's sleek form as the red medic sped after his 'competition', although Starscream knew there was hardly any with Knock Out involved.

He backed up a few paces before running forward, taking a huge jump. But he didn't transform. Not yet.

He waited until his frame had nearly crashed into the rocky landscape before turning to his alt mode, the F-16's cannon blazing with power that propelled him forward at an alarming rate. He flew almost lazily, performing barrel rolls and looping through clouds, but he still reached his destination within a matter of kliks. The flight was too quick for his liking, but he wasn't here for himself, odd as that seemed. He returned to his bipedal mode while still in the air, falling gracefully to his high-heeled peds, knee joints bending to rid himself of his momentum. He straightened instantly, wings snapping into place as he took several steps forward.

Knock Out said to meet him here...

In the meantime, what was he supposed to be looking at? The fleshlings and their futile attempts at technology? He couldn't exactly recall, but he did keep an optic out for Knock Out nonetheless.

Starscream started at the sound of Knock Out's voice:

_Stand by. I'm about to give these humans a race they'll never forget. A race isn't truly a race without obstacles. I'll be reaching said coordinates in approximately 3.5 breems. And as soon as I have, feel free to great these beauties with a meteor shower of boulders. Is that entertaining enough for you, Kommandant?_

He didn't remember giving his comm-link to the medic; in fact, he hardly ever gave his comm-link to anyone. He was suspicious enough of Soundwave that he found it necessary to perform nearly all conversations face-to-face, or at least via the Nemesis' public wavelength. He didn't want the communications officer thinking he was hiding anything, now did he?

The Seeker found himself frowning slightly at the thought of sending the intended victims into a pile of rubble.

Despite popular belief, Starscream didn't like to kill things. He liked to toy with them. He didn't like cleaning up after himself, he hated it when the object of his attentions didn't scream, or at least beg him for mercy, in response to his sharp talons leaving fine marks upon another's frame. He liked his revenge, his games, his taunting, but he couldn't actually kill unless driven nearly mad with rage.

Wounding another being was almost personal to him. He did have a distinct hatred for every single member of the Autobot party; they had all done something to him in their own time, and the damage he dealt was almost like him giving them a gift, returning the favor for all the wrongs they'd committed against him...

One could consider this a flaw, especially considering his position within the Decepticon cause, but he didn't care.

Instead they typically saw a sadist. He completely demolished his targets, but he left them alive so that they knew they were at his mercy, only allowed to live because of his every whim. And when this no longer suited him, he had someone else do the dirty work. The game was no longer fun if his prize couldn't feel every instant of agony.

And now, he couldn't find it in himself to kill these fleshlings just because he could. They held no ill will against him, nor he against them personally. And why should he participate in Knock Out's little game? It certainly wasn't his, nor his style.

_I'd rather not, _he commed back, a small smirk on his faceplate._ If you want to kill your opponents, do so as you please. But I will not be used to simply destroy those that have bested you. _

_Really, Starscream. These humans are not to be underestimated. Fragile as they may seem, they can't be terminated so easily. Especially when they're equipped with safety features within their vehicles. _The medic paused before speaking again, _Very well. Let me finish this race and I'll meet you at the other side of the tundra. Knock Out over and out._

Starscream expressed his displeasure in a heavy release of air, the weight of it making his vocalizer rattle dryly. He hardly felt like waiting for the cherry-red mech to finish his fun while not having any of his own.

The Seeker glanced down the length of the road, optics following the curves between formations of rock. He supposed that if he went at full speed that something as simple for a ground-pounder as this might turn into an exhilarating test of his own skills. And when he came upon the humans...and Knock Out, of course...the resulting sight might be quite amusing, especially with the possibility of his wingtips mere dunteks from the ground.

This time he didn't bother with a graceful leap, instead transforming as he was and shooting off, following the flat expanse of the road with just espes to spare, his wings nearly grazing the unyielding rock. He knew that, at his speed, the humans' audios would never detect the sound of his thrusters until it he was nearly on top of them. Perhaps in this way he could also startle Knock Out, but that one was more doubtful. Still, any fearful reaction, whether it be from ally, foe, or innocent bystander alike, was relished in his processor.

The sound of his passage echoed behind him, magnified by the very obstacles he was using to shield himself from his targets. He was still sure he could stay ahead of the sound, and within a short klik he saw the three vehicles. They were mere pinpricks in the distance at this point, but it hardly took half the time he'd spent messing around in the canyon to be directly in front of them, thrusters roaring in delight at the sensation.

At the last possible klik, he changed his trajectory, his nose cone pointing perpendicular with the ground as he shot straight up, his afterburners leaving scorch marks on the pavement, and even quite possibly on the racers themselves. If he had just happened to catch Knock Out in that, oh well; the other owed him for taking him on this excursion in the first place.

He slowed to a leisurely pace as he flipped back around to watch the ensuing chaos, noticing the twin contrails left in his wake that still peppered the edges of the road.

Perhaps he was beginning to see why the medic would enjoy such an activity.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock Out frowned internally. He should have been used to the Decepticon SIC's tendency to party-poop by now. If Breakdown hadn't been preoccupied with his mission, they would have been out here together. He would've gladly used his hammer and fill the road ahead with large pieces of limestone and conglomerates. They were merely obstacles. He'd seen humans surviving fatal crashes. If the racers couldn't make it, then so be it.

It was the big brute's idea in the first place to drag Starscream along to one of Knock Out's races. It started off as a joke, as a means to cheer his partner up after Knock Out was left with a deep scratch on his finish as punishment for his repeated defiance. Clearly he hadn't found the SIC to be a tad threatening. He liked flirting with the Seeker's patience and had relished every moment they'd spent scheming together.

Since Starscream couldn't comprehend his idea of fun, he wouldn't push it. He was much too involved in the race to care about impressing the SIC anyhow. Granted, it would be a waste to watch these exotics burn if they were to lose control and crash into the rocks. But they should be flattered over the fact that a Cybertronian racer had found them worthy of competition.

If only they knew.

Knock Out sped past the tundra of reddish earth, shaped by time and climate into a seemingly endless, scenic landscape. Its rock formations bore reminiscence of a colony world he once had the privilege of visiting eons ago.

Just like a flier who couldn't stand the thought of staying grounded for too long, Knock Out's desire to feel his wheels burning up against the asphalt and the thrill that came with it must always be satiated regardless. This was his escape. His only freedom. The war could wage on for the next several millennia for all he cared. As long as these roads remained open to him, his sanity was here to stay.

He had lost sight of the Ferrari as he was kilometres away from it now. The racer had probably given up and thought it wouldn't be worth continuing in a race he was losing. So the Lamborghini Gallardo darted forth to catch up with its Cybertronian opponent.

Knock Out was more than pleased. He kept on equal speed with the exotic to ogle at it.

"Mmm. Just me, the open highway, and Black Beauty on my side. Bold and classy. Streamlined alloy. Flowing. Sensual. You are lust on whe-WHAT THE-"

He hadn't noticed Starscream as he had been too busy admiring the Gallardo. At the sight of the low-flying jet ahead of them, both cars started screeching and swerving. Knock Out found himself caught beneath the afterburners while the other managed to escape, speeding across the highway and out of sight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Knock Out raved at the jet. His wheels screeched long and hard against the asphalt, smoke and dust clouding up his vision. Pieces of debris showered his windshield as the Seeker flew off. "STARSCREAM!"

The silver Seeker cackled loudly, his flight paths suffering for it. He lost altitude fast, and his thrusters only kicked on occasionally in his post-action ecstasy. Now he understood why his purple trinemate took such pleasure in playing tricks on their Decepticon comrades. Although the thought of Skywarp, out of appreciation or otherwise, usually sent him into deep bouts of depression, for now he was too amused by Knock Out's predicament to become a despondent mess.

He engaged his hovering protocols as he neared the ground, mostly so he could fly in a lazy circle around Knock Out, the Fighting Falcon floating sideways so that his cockpit was facing the red medic. "I'm sorry, did you say my name?" he managed between fits of roaring laughter.

Knock Out was..._horrified_. This was certainly going to take more than just buffing. He would have to recondition and repaint his entire chassis! He stood there for a moment, speechless, with his expression growing more disgruntled at the highly-amused Seeker.

Abruptly, Starscream stopped giggling like a maniac and checked his sensors for any organic life-forms. Detecting none, he reverted to his bipedal mode once more before he stared down at the medic's scorched form, amusement still tainting his features as he continued, "I truly did not expect to catch you in my little performance; I thought you valued your finish enough to stay out of the way..."

Starscream did not understand this aspect of Knock Out, not to the greatest extent. He understood wanting to appear in control and in fine condition before the troops, but he didn't let a few scars here, a slight dent in his plating there bother him. The Seeker saw some of these roughly-healed injuries as confessions of his skill in battle. So why not show them off, flash them to those who might oppose his will?

He glanced at the claws of his left servo, flicking the sharp tips so that they ran against one another in an absent manner. "Perhaps next time you won't be so distracted, dear Knock Out..." He appraised the medic's form, the joy he had felt from before enabling him to say something he wouldn't have otherwise. "I suppose I could buff that out personally, since it was my fault. Of course, it's up to you. I'm not the one with a burn mark marring my plating."

Normally, Starscream was far too paranoid and irritated from the daily going-ons of the Decepticons to feel anything else, but he did admit that this outing had made him feel much better. He wasn't thinking about how to get into Megatron's good graces, he wasn't focused on hiding every single treacherous thought from Soundwave, whether he was going to act on them or not. And, for the first time in vorns, he wasn't thinking about his missing trinemates like they had long been terminated. Perhaps there is hope yet.

If this is what getting out of the Nemesis and from under Megatron's watchful gaze did to him, he might have to do this more often.

Knock Out was rendered speechless again, optics blinking in confusion and staring at the SIC who was apparently in an unusually chirpy mood.

Funny how the tables turned. The Seeker was entertained while Knock Out was clearly not. And indeed it was Starscream's fault. Knock Out wouldn't deny that.

The medic let out a sardonic chuckle. "You're joking," he finally said. "You're willing to do that for me?"

Starscream felt a small flicker of shock register in his processor as he returned his gaze to Knock Out, optics burning questioningly. "As should be blatantly obvious by now, I do not joke." Surprisingly, he was still calm, no rage pouring through his systems, although the opposite seemed true for Knock Out.

This was as close to an apology as the medic was likely to get from the silver mech. But, if Knock Out wasn't willing to take him seriously, it was his loss.

"What do you want in return?" the medic asked.

More out of habit than true irritation, the silver Seeker let out a rattling huff. "Must I always want something in return? Really, Knock Out, I thought you knew me better by now." Unintentionally, he found his vocals purring over the other's name, although he didn't seem to notice as he glanced at the sky. Knowing the medic, he wouldn't want to be seen like this for long, although he was acting strangely. Who knew what Knock Out wanted right then?

Perhaps he could get away with another flight session, although if the red mech wanted to return by ground-bridge immediately, he supposed he could make it a quickie.

"Hmm. Fine. I'll hold you to your word." Knock Out approached closer, his optics scanning the Seeker from thrusters to helm. A suggestive smirk crept upon his porcelain-like face. "Besides, why would I ever pass up the opportunity to be buffed by one so graceful and captivating as you?" He bowed to the Seeker. "It'll be...an honor, Kommandant."

Starscream raised an optical ridge at the medic's words. Although he had expected either a rejection for a confirmation to proceed, he had not foreseen Knock Out's attempt at flirting with him. Although he should have by now. The medic was a fine mixture of pretty words and pretty frame, both lethal, at least to Starscream, in high doses.

As Knock Out drew closer, their frames momentarily in physical contact. The Seeker flinched, his body automatically responding as if the mere touch were meant to hurt him. Granted, most of his recent plating-to-plating contact involved being reduced to scrap metal by their lord and master. He had to remind himself that he was not on the Nemesis, that being away from the warship would not result in punishment. But the simplest thought of Megatron had already ruined his mood.

"So. How about another round of fun before we head back to the grind?" The racer then shifted to vehicle mode, his engine roaring in anticipation.

Disguising his unease behind practiced layers of confidence, Starscream replied, "Hmm...not the worst idea. Do you think you can keep up, or shall I have to go at a sparkling's pace?" He grinned, his words rumbling out of his chassis. "For your benefit, of course." But he did not wait for a reply; instead transforming and shooting upward once more, his contrails following the loops of his flight path.

"Hmph. Show off."

Knock Out soon turned his attention to the opposite lane. "Ahh...about time you show up. Hello again and goodbye," he said, although he knew the approaching Ferrari wouldn't be able to hear him. It honked as it sped by, unaware of the fact that the red Aston Martin DBS was an alien robot in disguise. If he had continued on flirting with Starscream, they wouldn't have had enough time to transform and stop the car from crashing into their metallic feet. The driver might survive but would probably never recover from the shock and confusion.

Before leaving, the sportscar decided to hack into the Seeker's feed again: _Ah, Starscream. Just so you know in case you're already on your way back to the flagship, I'll be taking my time on the road. I find it absolutely necessary to watch the sunset while I drive. It's always been a ritual of mine. Be seeing you in the med bay in the next two joors. Ciao for now. Oh and don't forget the buffing pads._

He then turned his traction button off, shifted to second gear, increasing the brake and throttle. His chassis remained still as the back tires spun and went up in smoke, burning out in preparation for a long sweet drive into the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3

Perhaps another joor or so later Starscream found himself in the medical bay, although it was strange not being here for a personal injury or one regarding another officer. The Seeker had avoided the med bay as much as he could throughout the vorns, mostly so the memories of pain that usually accompanied a visit did not haunt him so.

He had found the buffing equipment easily; it seemed that Breakdown had anticipated something happening to someone's finish, although he was loath to delve into the full meaning of the gesture. What exactly had the medical assistant thought would happen? Maybe simply a few scratches to Knock Out's paintjob, in result to either his own idiocy or a human's attentions... But perhaps he had suspected the red sportscar would receive a few customary wounds from the SIC himself, and though the thought of harming anyone with his own two taloned servos was pleasing, there was another thought there, one that Starscream wasn't sure filled him with horror or was surprised he hadn't thought of himself sooner.

To distract himself from these thoughts, the Commander took to observing how well-stocked the med bay was. Just from glancing at the burn he had inflicted on Knock Out, he knew it would take more than a simple buff session. He'd had similar burns, although not quite at point-blank range, as Knock Out had, from flying with other Seekers... particularly from Skywarp, whose tendency to use his warp drive to get unusual results in their aerial maneuvers did sometimes end in injury to the trine itself.

He did not particularly recall the complete procedure, but perhaps he wouldn't have to. He did only offer to buff, not completely remodel Knock Out's paintjob. Still, the searching kept his processor occupied while he waited.

He hated waiting. And Knock Out was late. Very late.

Starscream had given the sportscar a few breems after the agreed time, determined not to lose his temper this easily. But when Knock Out finally showed up, nearly a half-joor late, the rage he had been holding under a tight lid threatened to boil over. He glared at the flashy medic, sure that making him wait was revenge for the little stunt that ended in Knock Out's marred finish. His lip components were pulled into a snarl, ready to figuratively tear a piece out of the red mech...only to be derailed by the concern for another mech.

"Have you seen Breakdown?" Knock Out asked Starscream, oblivious to the fact that the Seeker might have reached his threshold of patience.

Huffing moodily and crossing his arms before him, the Seeker leaned back against the control panel of the med bay. "Of course not! Do you see him here? No!" He growled lowly, finally recollecting his thoughts from before, wings flicked up and spread out to their widest point in indignation.

Knock Out snickered at Starscream's sarcastic response. How adorable, he thought. This wasn't the first time he'd kept the SIC waiting although Starscream had never blown a gasket over his tardiness until now.

"Apologies, Kommandant. Didn't mean to keep you. I ran into a few exotics along the way and couldn't resist following them," he said while striking a proud stance with manicured talons pressed against his chest plates. "Let me make it up to you. As reward for your patience, I shall help with reconditioning your frame...after you're done with buffing mine, of course."

Knock Out knew there was more that needed to be done to get the scorch marks on his chassis off but that, he could do later.

Starscream continued to glare at Knock Out, optics following the cherry-red medic as he made his way to the berth. Strange, how things were now reversed. The Seeker had spent innumerable amounts of time upon that very berth, with Knock Out treating him. Although he dare not say that the tables were turned. The mere phrase brought back pain and self-loathing in equal portions.

He mouthed the sportscar's words back at him mockingly, tapping several digits against his side as he examined Knock Out's form. The burn wasn't as bad as he had expected, or perhaps his memory and the harsh rays of the sun were more cruel than he had previously thought. He was sure the medic would have some preference for where he wanted Starscream to start this endeavor, but he didn't particularly feel like asking at the moment.

Instead, he picked up the buffing equipment and set it on fifty percent, eyeing the spinning pad with deliberate hesitance. He then glanced back at Knock out, a mischievous flicker in his dark optics. He could just pick a spot and hope it was sensitive enough to make the sportscar squirm, but he truly did not know enough about ground-pounder anatomy to guess. Better to give in and ask, he supposed. Despite how much he didn't want to. "Where?"

Knock Out returned an equally mischievous smile as he unfolded and spread his limbs apart. "You can start here," he said, lifting one leg with his ped pointed outward, "and work your way up."

The low growled escaped Starscream's vocals as he returned to glaring at Knock Out. He could tell that the medic was enjoying this, the thought of making his Commander work on something as low as his peds...or perhaps he truly did want them buffed, but Starscream felt that this was meant to humiliate him in some form or other.

But, he had offered, as he was repeatedly reminding himself. If only he still retained the calm and joy from his flight...but upon his return to the Nemesis, all feelings not associated with suspicion and rage had boiled down to naught, leaving him drained and regrettably exhausted. If he didn't have this buff session, and a late-cycle shift in the bridge, the Seeker would be attempting a short recharge.

Resigned to his fate, at least for now, Starscream set to placing the whirring equipment against the medic's ped, slowly moving it in circles that were surprisingly gentle for how much animosity he constantly displayed. The task was repetitive, but he found himself relaxing instead of becoming wound up at the mind-numbness of it all.

Unconsciously, his wings had gone from their highest point to droop toward the center of his back strut, pinned away from his frame in his concentration. His faceplate was set in steely determination as he tried to reach into every crevasse of Knock Out's armor, and he would glance occasionally at the red mech's faceplate to confirm the effectiveness, and the quality, of his buffing attempt.

Starscream, for the most part, had ignored his ego. He would take his sweet time for revenge later, but for now, the look on Knock Out's faceplate was priceless, and that in itself was why he continued to play the medic's game, although by his own rules. The Seeker's were more fun, anyway.

"S-Starscream. That's enough for tonight," the medic said suddenly with a nervous chuckle. "I'm uhh...getting tired."

Starscream ran the buffer slowly up Knock Out's leg before turning it off, glancing innocently at the cherry-red sportscar, optics wide with false purity. "Why, Knock Out, are you sure? I'm not finished..." His vocals came out at a low purr, and his talons ghosted over the already-buffed portions of the medic's frame. "I haven't even reached that horrendous burn yet. I thought you'd want all of you to look at pristine as your shiny peds."

The smile on Knock Out's face had dropped into a pout. He had always enjoyed pushing the Seeker's buttons and was quite disappointed to see that Starscream had been nothing but impressively tolerant of his flashy and flirtatious antics.

While the Seeker had told him he wanted nothing in return, Knock Out still couldn't believe it. This had been an interesting, albeit a strange evening with Starscream buffing and cleaning out his peds that were still warm to the touch. He was fully aware of how humiliating this could very well be for a bot of higher rank but the medic honestly wasn't expecting for him to go this far.

This wasn't fun to Knock Out anymore. He was clearly losing this game. He felt awkward. Aroused. Completely turned on by the sight of his dear Kommandant polishing his lower plating with such fervor.

It seemed amusing at first, before realizing just how much he was enjoying this...the sensation, the close proximity of their frames and the fact that they were alone in the med bay...this was all getting too much to bear.

"But, if you want me to, I suppose I simply must leave." Starscream raised an optical ridge, a small smirk on his features, before letting out an exaggerated sigh.

The medic gave the Seeker's wandering talons a gentle grip. "You should leave," he said. Knock Out gulped down the imaginary lump in his throat and continued, "Before temptation gets the better of me and I end up doing something I know I'll regret the next cycle."

Starscream stared at Knock Out, optics narrowed as he tried to judge the medic's true intent. Perhaps he was toying with the Seeker, although the look on his faceplates, his usual facade of flamboyant indifference replaced with something akin to panic, seemed sincere enough.

The Seeker's goal had been achieved; he had made the medic regret his actions, although he had personally thought it would take longer than this. He supposed, given the order of things, now would be an opportune moment to leave Knock Out to his own devices, but something in him flickered with glee at the possibilities of how truly uncomfortable he could make the sportscar become. Perhaps so much that he gave in to the impulses that plagued him. And Starscream was plenty curious as to what those might be.

"Temptation?" he asked, his right brow plate rising once more. "Surely I know not what you mean..."

Knock Out was a true hedonist. A life without pleasure, be it sensual or recreational, was as good as being dead. He would admit to wanting more than just a buff session with his Kommandant but would fear to complicate things if he were to act on his impulses.

He would hate to second-guess his actions. He was never one to regret anything he had set out to do. Always confident, domineering and passionate. Not even the war could stop him from living the life he wanted.

Knock Out kept his unblinking gaze on the Seeker. "You've had your fun and I've had mine," he said, pushing Starscream's servo away. "Let's just keep it that way."

Starscream set the buffer down at the medic's side and tilted his helm. His frame reluctantly drew back, as if he truly did plan to leave, before he jumped forward, trailing a claw under Knock Out's jaw line as he hissed, "Oh, and I missed a spot. Just to let you know. Try and find it for me, will you?"

The Seeker withdrew once more and turned away, his tone now business-like as he strode away from the other mech. "I'll keep my comm-link open if you need me, Doctor, but don't presume that I shall be unoccupied," he said, extremely tempted to face the medic. But his will was strong, or so he liked to think, and instead he exited the med bay, somewhat looking forward to the idea of Knock Out comm-ing him. Busy or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Knock Out shook his helm. He hopped off the berth to check his reflection. Peds had been buffed to a pristine shine, including most of his finish on his right leg. He then made a mental note to have Breakdown help him with reconditioning the rest of his chassis.

He didn't comm Starscream back, thinking he should—for once—practice some self-restraint.

The Seeker was like a friend to him and this wouldn't be a friendship he wanted tainted by his own foolishness and carnal impulses.

_Perhaps next time, dear Kommandant,_ he thought, before shutting down his communications for the cycle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :3.**

**If you want to join us in the role-play, here's the link again! tfprelics . proboards .com**

**I look forward to interracting with you, if you so choose to join. :D**

**-SeascapeMural**


End file.
